


Ненастоящий муж

by allayonel



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Kакой муж лучше – настоящий или тот, с кем ты прожила двадцать лет?
Kudos: 2





	Ненастоящий муж

**Author's Note:**

> Фик основан на девятой главе "Путешествия на Запад", в которой рассказывается история рождения Сюаньцзана. Во время путешествия к месту службы Чэнь Гуанжуй, отец Сюаньцзана, был убит разбойником по имени Ли Хун, который занял его место и заставил юную Инь Вэньцяо, жену Чэня, остаться с ним и жить как с настоящим мужем. Молодая женщина, чтобы сохранить ребенка, которого носила, согласилась. И когда мальчик родился, под угрозами ложного мужа, отправила младенца плыть по реке на деревянной доске. Доску прибило к берегу, малыша взяли на воспитание монахи. Восемнадцать лет спустя молодой монах отправился разыскивать свою мать, а когда нашел, попросил помощи у ее отца. Справедливость восторжествовала – разбойника казнили. А Чэнь Гуанжуй вернулся к жизни, потому что все эти годы жил в подводном царстве благодаря тому, что незадолго перед смертью спас Царя Драконов.

_Навязчивая мысль ходит кругами, как рыба вокруг крючка. И ты смотришь на круги на воде, стараясь не заглядывать в прозрачную глубину, не встречаться глазами с золотистым взглядом твоего старого кошмара._  
  
Вэньцяо складывает вещи. Как бы ни повернулось, они не останутся в этом доме. Она вернется в дом родителей, ее новообретенный сын скорее всего отправится обратно в монастырь. Последние двадцать лет сгорят вместе с жертвенной бумагой, и она освободится от прошлого, начнет жизнь заново… От резкого движения рвется вплетенная в волосы нитка жемчуга, и крупные жемчужины начинают скакать по полу, норовя забиться в щели. Ненавистный подарок ненастоящего мужа. Не-на-сто-я… Слезы капают из глаз, такие же крупные, как рассыпавшийся жемчуг. Женщина тяжело оседает на пол, закрыв лицо ладонями. Стыд? Страх?  
Отец добр, но отец так изменился за двадцать лет, и ей почти не верится, что этот гордый старик когда-то держал ее на коленях. «Ты не виновата! – сказал он. – Ты все сделала правильно, ты защищала собственного сына». Цзан Лю, нет, Суаньцзан – незнакомый чужой мужчина, и что с того, что у них одна кровь? «Мама! Мы пришли отомстить за тебя, зачем же ты хочешь убить себя?» Страх. Стыд. Но глядя в такие искренние глаза этого монаха (сына, ее сына!), хочется верить, что теперь действительно все будет хорошо, что все наладится, что память можно сжечь на жертвенном огне.  
  
 _У навязчивой мысли глаза как у волшебного карпа, а хвост как у ската. У навязчивой мысли зубы в три ряда, острые, как зубья пилы. Навязчивая мысль приходит в твои сны и вгрызается в запястья сотнями зубов, и ты кричишь, пока не просыпаешься от крика, вскидывая руки к лицу, в поисках рваных ран._  
  
– Ну чего пришла, поглумиться? – у Лю Хуна скрипучий голос и кровоподтек на пол-лица. Кто-то из стражников не сдержался и впечатал сапог в ухмыляющуюся рожу. Левый глаз заплыл, а правый сверлит ее из глубины тюремной клетки.  
– Я пришла сказать, что завтра на рассвете тебя казнят, твое сердце и печень вырвут и сожгут в память о том, кого ты убил двадцать лет назад.  
– Значит – поглумиться, – констатирует он, криво улыбаясь.  
– Я принесла тебе еды, – тихо добавляет она, доставая из полотняной сумки завернутый в промасленную бумагу хлеб. Он фыркает и подходит вплотную к решетке.  
– Другое дело… жена.  
Она долго молчит, смотрит, как он вгрызается в лепешку – жадный, голодный, желающий жить во что бы то ни стало, смотрит, как он морщится и проверяет шатающийся зуб, смотрит на такие привычные движения, на густые брови, на старый шрам на подбородке, и внутри все стягивается, словно кто-то схватил внутренности твердой рукой и наматывает на раскаленный прут. Ее начинает тошнить, горечь подкатывает к языку, она давится собственной ладонью, зажимающей рот, и отворачивается.  
– Воды принесла? – требовательно спрашивает он, и она покорно протягивает ему глиняный сосуд. Он пьет, словно думает напиться про запас. – Что, не нравлюсь? Хорошо меня разукрасили?  
– Ты это заслужил, – шипит она, терзая край рукава. – Ты заслужил смерть! Убийца!  
– Ага, а еще насильник, – ухмыляется он и приканчивает последнюю лепешку. – Еще есть что?  
– Нет.  
– Ну ладно, – он вытирает губы тыльной стороной руки и довольно вздыхает. – Чего в самом деле пришла?.. Хотя знаю. Прощаться. Так прощайся.  
– Я не… – она так дергает рукав, что от него с треском отрывается лоскут, обезобразив платье. Он смеется и вдруг неожиданно хватает ее руку через решетку, вцепляется в запястье грубо, жестко, так что не вырваться. – Иди сюда, Вэньцяо. Если пришла позаботиться о моих последних желаниях, может, и это удовлетворишь? – Он дергает ее к решетке, другой рукой крепко перехватывает за талию, прижимая к прутьям, так, что они больно врезаются в живот и грудь, и сам прижимается к ней, и тут до нее доходит, что при всей браваде его трясет, эта дрожь эхом отдается у нее внутри. Он спускает ладонь с ее поясницы, начиная оглаживать ягодицы через неплотную ткань. – Хорошая жена… теплая…  
– Я не жена тебе! – дергается женщина, но не кричит – не кричит, как не кричала все эти двадцать лет, и от одной мысли об этом силы утекают, ноги подгибаются, а из глаз начинают литься слезы. Он смотрит ей в глаза – там только ненависть, ненависть и что-то еще, непонятное, странное.  
– Никто не оплачет тебя, никто не принесет жертвы на твоей могиле, – шепчет она почти ему в лицо. – Я должна была сама убить тебя! Вырезать твое гнилое сердце…  
– Но не вырезала, – отвечает он глумливым шепотом и разворачивает ее спиной к решетке. – Не убила ни меня, ни себя. – Его пальцы мнут ее живот, скользят по груди, пока другой рукой он подтягивает вверх подол ее платья, собирая ткань в некрасивые складки.  
– Ты грозил убить моего ребенка!  
– Твоя беременность длилась двадцать лет? – смеется он, забираясь пальцами в ее лоно, привычными движениями лаская клитор, так что по ее телу проходит дрожь и сбивается дыхание. – Ты сама бросила своего ребенка в воду…  
– Ты бы убил его. Мой мальчик выжил и вернулся сюда, чтобы отомстить, – она стонет, когда он через ткань выкручивает ее сосок.  
– На месте твоего мальчика я начал бы месть с матери, – опаляет он ее ухо горячим дыханием. – Если бы все так спасали своих детей, как ты... Ненавидишь меня, двадцать лет ненавидишь, когда я касаюсь тебя вот так, когда мои пальцы входят все глубже, такие скользкие, такие противные. – В его смешке издевка, а она закусывает губу, чтобы не стонать. – Это не ты двадцать лет выгибалась подо мной, сносила мои поцелуи, не тебе нравилось, когда я сосал твою грудь, и не ты просила еще, когда я вылизывал твое лоно. Не ты будила меня ночами, распаленная сновидениями, чтобы оседлать мои бедра… О, твои груди не те, что двадцать лет назад, маленькая принцесса, но они так много помнят – и поцелуи, и укусы, боль и наслаждение...  
У нее нет сил сдерживаться – он зажимает ей рот другой рукой, позволяя впиваться зубами в пальцы, глуша вскрики. Он хорошо знает ее тело и, кажется, не хуже – душу. Пальцы двигаются то нежно, то жестко, он не может проникнуть глубоко внутрь, но ей хватает и этого, горячие волны поднимаются из живота, с каждым разом все более сильные, так, что темнеет в глазах. Еще немного, и она не удержится на краю…  
– Ты будешь меня помнить, маленькая принцесса. – _Он всегда звал ее так,_ думает она, чувствуя, как сердце бьется уже не в груди, а под его пальцами, _и больше никто никогда ее так не назовет._ – Ты будешь меня помнить, просыпаться душными ночами, грезить о тяжести моего тела на твоем, будешь ласкать себя, вспоминая мои прикосновения, будешь кусать подушку, потому что тебе будет не хватать моего голоса, моего члена в тебе.  
Она бьется в его руках, вжимаясь в пальцы – волна удовольствия прошивает насквозь – так, что не вздохнуть. Сладкая густая дрожь продолжается почти минуту, целую минуту мир совсем другой, в нем нет завтра и нет вчера. Но это не может длиться вечно…  
– Не лги себе, Вэньцяо, – говорит тот, кто столько лет играл роль ее мужа, оглаживая мягкие бедра, – ты могла умереть, но ты жила все эти годы – потому что хотела жить. И наслаждалась каждой нашей ночью. И мечтала о следующих. И боялась моего разоблачения.  
– Неправда, – стонет она.  
– Правда. Может, ты и любила когда-то своего мужа, но ты даже узнать его не успела, прежде чем потеряла.  
– Я ненавижу тебя.  
– Если тебе легче от этой лжи, – соглашается он. – Но ты всегда будешь помнить, как ночь за ночью, месяц за месяцем выбирала меня живого, а не его – мертвого.  
Она выскальзывает из его рук, поправляет платье, поворачивается и смотрит ему в глаза.  
– Мне было ради чего выживать все эти годы, – шепчет она, нежно касаясь пальцами его лица. – Чтобы в день, когда тебя разоблачат, засвидетельствовать твою вину.  
Он вглядывается в ее глаза, они золотые, как глаза рыбок, что плавали у них в искусственном пруду, и за этим золотом не понять, правду она говорит или ложь.  
– Даже не для того, чтобы увидеть сына. Но чтобы, когда придет день и у судьи возникнут сомнения, эти сомнения у него отобрать. Чтобы ты получил то, что должен, – ее голос дрожит. – Смерть за смерть. Ты заслужил.  
Он отодвигается от нее, отступая от решетки в тень.  
– Значит, и ты заслужила, что имеешь, – кивает он. – Уходи.  
– Я ненавижу тебя!  
– Как скажешь, принцесса! – он подносит пальцы к лицу, вдыхая ее запах, касается ими разбитых губ и улыбается. Она смотрит на него и еще долго не может найти в себе сил, чтобы уйти.  
  
Она не улыбается на казни. И не отводит глаз, когда милосердный палач душит преступника, прежде чем достать его сердце из вскрытой груди. Она смотрит, как горит плоть, дым поднимается к небесам под монотонную молитву и звук колокола. И падает без чувств только тогда, когда прибегают люди сообщить, что небо услышало их молитвы и вернуло ее первого супруга.  
  
У ее старого мужа темные пытливые глаза и ласковая улыбка. Он не спрашивает, что она делала эти годы, она не спрашивает, как жил он. Гуанжуй еще не входил в ее спальню, но когда они остаются вдвоем в общей комнате, воздух густеет, и они молчат, не находя слов.  
  
 _В ее кошмарах Лю Хун улыбается зубастой улыбкой золотого карпа и шепчет: «Ты заслужила!», и она не может остановить слез. Она заслужила свое нынешнее счастье. Муж. Сын. Никакой лжи… Никакой!  
Лю Хун смеется._


End file.
